


Пинг-понг

by Dai_Ri



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri





	Пинг-понг

— Вы расстроены? — Кибаяши устроился на краю секционного стола, на котором лежал Накадо. Лень было куда-то идти и вообще шевелиться. На счастье — Кибаяши не смущали ни обстановка, ни запах крови. Час со вскрытия прошел, но дух еще парил. Хорошо — не тухлятины.

  
— Вот еще. Тратить время на такую херню.

— Недовольны? Омрачены?

  
Накадо задумался. Что он чувствовал? Помимо дикой усталости, перешедшей уже в перманентное состояние. Он вообще еще чувствовал что-то?

  
— Я зол.

  
— На безрезультатность поисков? На собственное бессилие? — Кибаяши болтал ногами, разглядывая скучную аскетичную обстановку. Возможно, он находил ее совершенной.

  
— На время. Дерьмово, но оно не останавливается.

  
Кибаяши рассмеялся.

  
— А должно?

  
Накадо пожал плечами. В застывшем мире он бы жить не хотел. Возненавидел бы к чертям. Иногда просто хотелось всё тщательно перебрать и изучить. Раздвоиться. Растроиться. Выяснять истинную причину смерти — его призвание. Но этих трупов — слишком много!

  
— Я опаздываю. На дни, недели, годы. Старушенция с косой — больно активная дама. Даже если я не буду спать, есть и ходить в туалет — что физически невозможно, — я всё равно не буду успевать.

  
— А должны? — Кибаяши повернулся к нему и улыбнулся — блеснули его излюбленные очки с поднимающимися линзами. Вроде как Кибаяши открыт и честен, но на деле — нифига.

  
— Разумеется, нет.

  
— Но вы всё равно злитесь, верно? Вы фанатик, Накадо-сан.

  
— А ты нет?

  
— Я считаю: в нашем деле следует различать, что мы работаем с трупами. Оттого, что мы станет сверхскоростными, — умершие не оживут. Поэтому наша задача — быть внимательными к каждому отдельному случаю. Нацеливаться не на количество, а на качество. На результат.

  
— Идеалогичный фанатик.

  
Кибаяши склонил голову, не переставая улыбаться, как бы говоря: и что с того?

  
— Мне нравится моя работа, Накадо-сан. Она помогает понять, что все люди равны.

  
— Ты сейчас пытаешься отрицать или подтверждаешь вердикт?

  
— Я пытаюсь убежать от смерти, хотя знаю, что она меня всё равно настигнет. Забавно, не так ли?

  
— Это бесит. И демотивирует. Нахуя что-то делать и совершать открытия и прорывы в медицине, если итог один? Отсрочить дату икс? Чуть-чуть подольше послоняться по земле? В чем смысл? Сыворотка долголетия, вампиры, религия — это всё попытки убежать от неизбежного. Довольно глупая.

  
— Накадо-сан, хотите, я вас убью? — Кибаяши почти не шутил, нависая над Накадо тенью.

  
Накадо слишком легко опрокинул его на стол. Зафиксировал руки. Кибаяши и не думал сопротивляться. Лежал расслабленно-мирно. Веяло от него только готовностью с абсолютным спокойствием задушить. Или перерезать горло. Да мало ли способов убийств. И тащить труп никуда не надо. Вот он — готовенький для вскрытия.

  
— Обломишься. Я не нанимался исполнять чужие мечты.

  
— Плохо-плохо. Хотя так похоже на вас. Я переживу, — Кибаяши дернул уголками губ: поняли подтекст?

  
Ужасный тип. Накадо ослабил хватку, цыкнув. Смысл держать? Кибаяши не вздрогнул, не зашикал, растирая запястья: «Это грубо с вашей стороны, Накадо-сан» — смотрел на потолок, словно там разворачивалось увлекательное шоу. Может, и разворачивалось — в голове.

  
— Знаете, почему я пошел работать гробовщиком? Чувствую себя проводником в мир иной. Жаль, лодки нет и факела. Как у Харона.

  
— Зато фургон есть. Это практичнее.

  
— Но не столь эффектно. А в Венеции, я слышал, могут перевозить трупы на гондолах. Мрачные гондольеры в плащах с капюшонами. И резные гробы. Красота.

  
— Переезжай.

  
— Не хочу, — Кибаяши вздохнул — как если бы ему билет под нос подсовывали; как если бы он думал об этом много раз. — Ведь в таком случае придется оставить вас. И INC. И нераскрытое дело...

  
— Ты б определился, о чем жалеешь больше.

  
— О том, что даже после работы мы с вами говорим о трупах, — Кибаяши приподнялся на локтях — резко. Накадо невольно напрягся. Слишком пристальное внимание для него одного. — Не хотите сходить со мной в кино? Или в кафе?

  
— В парк аттракционов сразу. Американские горки и комната страха.

  
— Я предпочитаю тир. Здорово снимает стресс. И можно выиграть мягкую игрушку, — Кибаяши снова улыбался — то ли издеваясь, то ли откровенничая.

  
— Только не говори, что тоже фанатеешь по Муми...

  
— Нет. Меня больше привлекают инопланетяне. От мирных особей до «чужих». По-моему, они милые.

  
— Жижа, щупальца и аморфная форма?

  
— Эволюция в более совершенный вид, — Кибаяши прошептал это — как тайну, которой вдруг решил поделиться.

  
Накадо нахмурился. Под натиском полуоткровений начинала гудеть голова. Она и так не то чтобы стабильно фурычила.

  
— Ты сейчас всё это серьёзно?

  
— А я похож на валяющего дурака? — Кибаяши сел и сцепил пальцы. — Я вообще честный парень. И мне нравится, что вы тоже честны. Не каждый может себе такое позволить.

  
— Чего ты добиваешься? — Накадо устало посмотрел на него — закрытого со всех сторон.

  
— Вашего интереса?.. — Кибаяши пожал плечами, давая злополучную свободу решать самому.

  
— Это лишнее.

  
Кибаяши потянулся вперед — с улыбкой, с вечной улыбкой! — и прикоснулся губами к губам. Накадо ничего не почувствовал, кажется. Он слишком измотался для этого всего.

  
— Видите? Не лишнее, — Кибаяши отстранился и спрыгнул со стола. Уставился на Накадо цепко. — Я упрямый, Накадо-сан.

— Не сомневаюсь.

  
— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Накадо-сан, — Кибаяши склонился — полунасмешливо — и ушел. Упорхнул.

  
Сразу стало полегче дышать. Кибаяши не давил, но приковывал внимание. Намертво. Вот же дерьмо.

  
Накадо усмехнулся и растянулся на столе. Еще хранящим тепло и запах — то ли скошенной травы, то ли пыльной дороги. Но что ни говори — Кибаяши всегда выглядел безупречно. Без суеты успевая везде. Проводник в мир мертвых.

  
И нет — Накадо за ним не пойдет. Тем более — не побежит. Только ладонь сама легла на сухие губы.

  
Вот же дерьмо...


End file.
